


When the Time Stops

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Love and tenderness, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some love between the boys <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Time Stops

“Ooohhh, I’m exhausted.” 

Napoleon says as he and Illya throw themselves heavily upon a king size bed immediately after entering the hotel room. They lie side by side, staring at the blank ceiling without saying a single word to each other. Then slowly, Illya rolls over to Napoleon and rests his head beside Napoleon’s shoulder. Napoleon turns and puts his head gently on his partner’s silky blond hair. 

“Hmm…” Illya closes his eyes and sighs contently as Napoleon strokes through his hair tenderly. 

He kisses Illya’s forehead, and the tip of his nose, then finally, moves toward his lips. Illya opens his eyes and meet Napoleon’s. 

“What are you thinking about?” Napoleon whispers into his ear. 

“Umm… I’m thinking about…” He pulls Napoleon closer. “…inventing a machine that can stop time.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” Illya gives him a shy little smile. “I want to be with you… forever.” 

He kisses Illya’s redden cheek and smiles at him. “Oh, Illya.” 

He holds up Illya’s chin with two of his fingers. “Don’t you know somebody already invented that?” 

“Really?” Illya asks in a sleepy voice. 

“Yes. And you know what? I’ll show you the proof.” 

He takes Illya’s hand and places it on his chest, and he does the same thing to Illya. They just lie there, smiling at each other, feeling each other’s warmth and heartbeats. 

Napoleon is right. The time-stopping machine had already been invented.

\- End -


End file.
